


Dorm

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Sokka's roommate is pretty cute.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	Dorm

“Thanks for the help, Kat,” Sokka smiles as she grabs the lightest of his bags and finds her way into his dorm room. One side is already set up with a Fire Nation flag and a red and dark theme, and she feels like Sokka’s set himself up with a punk. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too, stupid.” She drops one of his bags by his desk and then walks back to him and hugs him. At that moment someone walks in - a man with a ponytail and a scar on half his face. He glances away at them after blushing, and waits for them to separate before holding out his hand to Sokka. 

“I’m your roommate Zuko,” he says. “Nice to meet you.” His eyes shift to Katara and his singular pale cheek turns red. “This your girlfriend?”

Katara and Sokka both wince. “No, I’m his sister.” She holds out a hand to Zuko, who holds it almost reverently. “I’m Katara, nice to meet you.”

Zuko’s gold eyes bear into hers. “Yeah,” he says throatily, “nice to meet you.”

Katara thinks she’s screwed. 


End file.
